The Immortal Insturments - City of Ice
by ShadowhuntersForeva
Summary: Emeline Nightshade has been raised in the Toronto institute, at the same time Emeline is paired with her Parabatai, Lily. As they train to become one of the best Shadowhunters, odd things start to pop up around the institute as evil strikes Toronto. can Emeline and Lily learn enough in time to get to the bottom of this evil mystery? and What it truly means to be a shadowhunter?


Prologue

Everything was the same around the institute. Same paintings, statues, books, same everything. The only things that changed were the people who came in and out of institute. But, Emeline Nightshade wasn't one of them; her family lived and ran the institute for as long as she could remember with her mother and brother, Dustin and her mother, Maria. Her father was never around much since he had an affair with Emeline's mother at a young age and left the family ever since, Even though things seemed very boring in Emeline's life, the only thing that kept things interesting for her were demons and well.. Killing them like shadow hunters were supposed to do. Maria was always one for being old fashion including old shadow hunter ways, She never mind Dustin to go off and do whatever including hunting demons or getting into trouble but, when it came to Emeline it was always a big deal- Especially killing demons- Emeline thought it was seriously stupid, hunting demons shouldn't matter what gender you are sure it was a big deal back then but it's a part of modern day society now. And well breaking the rules, was just Emeline's kind of thing.

Chapter one

As Emeline opened the window cold autumn air blew, blowing her straight brown hair back. She smiled in excitement "Come on! It smells fresh of demons down there!" Emeline whispered. Lily laughed quietly, seeing her so excited. It's been awhile since they sneaked out to go out for a demon killing spree. Emeline sat at the edge of the wind and held a hand out to Lily "Well come on now, we don't have _all_ night" Lily grabbed her hand as Emeline pulled her up to the edge of the window. The sparkling lights of the Toronto city looked like millions of stars dancing throughout the night. "So pretty…" Lily said mesmerize, like every time she saw the city at night "It's going to be even prettier when we find a demon" Emeline said as the corner of her mouth quirked into a smile as she pulled out a some rope and through the one end down. Emeline's room window wasn't very far from ground level so the climb down wasn't hard at all. Lily set her feet on the ground and released her hands from the rope, not long after Emeline stood beside her gathering the rope "Your mom is going to kill us if we get caught" Lily said as she watched Emeline collect the last of the rope "Come on we do this _all the time _and we never get caught then plus who cares. She should be thanking us for killing some of the demon population in the city." Emeline threw the collected rope into a bush and turned Lily to continue her statement "and as my Parabatai you should know as well as I do that I'm right" Lily crossed her arms and shot Emeline a glare through her hazel eyes Yes, she was right but, she hated when she was wrong. Emeline laughed "Don't glare at me!" Emeline grabbed her arm as she slowly started to jog "Let's go".

Dustin lied by the fire place settled in a red couch in the Library institute, it had been a long day and with training made Dustin tired more than ever. He held his right hand up to look at the Nightshade ring, that had a 'N' standing Nightshade with a crescent moon behind it. Dustin had been given the ring by his mother when she was cleaning out his Father's jewellery box when he was much younger. He turned his head to look at the fire; the flames made his eyes look like crystal blue water on fire. The doors to the Library flew opened and gave a loud slam as they slammed against the library wall as Maria –his mother- walked through at a brisk pace. Dustin jumped up out from the couch and stood looking at his mother "What's—"Maria cut him off "_Where_ is your sister!?" "Wait wha—"Dustin was lost before his mother even began to speak. "Your sister! _Where_ is she" Maria sounded furious, more than usual too, and acting stupid just made her more upset than she already was. Yes, he did know where his sister was but, if he did tell her, she would probably take a massive rage out on everyone. Including him. "Oh... Uh she went out to get some food. She said she was hungry and there wasn't any…" Dustin said in the most relaxed way possible like breathing, Maria was an easy women to fool maybe that's why her father got away with the affair for so long. Maria sighed and put a bit of her front silky light brown behind her ear "Fine. Thank you" Maria turned and began to leave "Uh huh. Anytime" Dustin waved as he slumped back into the couch. After the doors shut he slowly became the same tired state he was before and began to fall sleep until he heard his mother scream his sister's name in anger. A smile began to form at his mouth "She is in so. Much. Trouble."


End file.
